


bed

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inception Bingo, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small motel means sharing beds. Just not how Arthur might have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inception Bingo trope: bed sharing  
> This and the other three stories that form a bingo line can be read as Arthur and Eames finally getting together after dancing around each other.
> 
> And, as always, chasingriver's insight is much appreciated!

It's a tiny, crappy motel and there aren't enough rooms. 

"That's okay," shrugs Eames. "Yusuf and I don't mind sharing, do we, mate? We've done it before. At least here we won't be all sweaty, eh?" 

Arthur wishes Eames would just shut the fuck up. He doesn't want to think about Eames and Yusuf all sweaty, tangled in twisted sheets as a fan turns lazily and a sultry breeze stirs the mosquito net. And oh god where did that image come from? 

They collect their keys and go off to their separate rooms. Or in the case of Eames and Yusuf, their not-separate room. And it's right next door to Arthur's room and he's not going to think about Eames and Yusuf getting ready for bed and climbing into the bed, which if it's anything like the bed in Arthur's room is not all that big. 

And now, oh god, _now_ , Arthur can hear Eames's deep voice rumbling on the other side of the wall and Yusuf's cultured accent answering him and Arthur really should not be listening because he can't hear what they are saying anyway and it's probably about football or whatever English blokes talk about when they're alone. 

Arthur strips off to his boxers and pulls the ugly motel cover off the bed and crawls into the scratchy sheets and lies very, very still trying not to hear the springs of the bed on the other side of the wall creaking. And no, he did not just hear Eames laugh in that weirdly high-pitched way of his. And he's certainly not going to waste any time at all wondering what Yusuf said or did to cause that. 

And now it's morning and Arthur isn't going to listen to Eames groaning and talking in a voice that's even rougher and deeper and no, he's going to get up and take a shower and clean his teeth and comb his hair and walk out of his door and get into the car and not think about Eames getting out of bed with his hair all mussed and a crease in his cheek. 

"Never again," says Yusuf, getting behind the wheel. "Never again. I'm never sharing a bed with you again, mate. I've never slept worse." 

"Oh well," says Eames cheerfully. "I'll just have to share with Arthur next time, I suppose." 

And looks over at Arthur along the back seat and winks. 


End file.
